


More Than Friends [A gay Persona 3 love story]

by brokuyasu



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Crack, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff and Smut, Jojo's bizarre adventure - Freeform, Kissing, LGBT, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Rejection, Short Chapters, ace attorney - Freeform, do not take this seriously, gay wedding, jojo poses, more than kissing, persona 4 - Freeform, professor laton, shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokuyasu/pseuds/brokuyasu
Summary: Akihiko and Makoto's relationship has been going on for some time now and Akihiko feels it's the time to take things to the next level. He wants to do something that will show everyone just how much this blue haired boy means to him.Set after the events of Persona 3 (without the major character death), read about how Akihiko and Makoto’s relationship blossoms into something beautiful.
Relationships: Arisato Minato/Sanada Akihiko
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Arisato Minato is reffered to in this work as 'Makoto Yuki'. Sorry for any confession. Hope you enjoy.
> 
> P.S. I don't hate Junpei or anything, it was all writen as a joke. :)

Akihiko walked into the dorm after his daily 69 hours of training. His clothes were clinging to his body from sweat and he was looking sexier than usual. Mitsuru walked into the room where Akihiko drenching himself with water and immediately backflipped back out the room.

Confused, Akihiko shrugged it off and walked up the stairs to go take a long, hot, steamy shower. As he got to the only shower that was in the dorm (because plot) he noticed that it was occupied. Because akihiko was so sticky he decided to not wait for the person currently showering to finish.

He opened the door slowly and stepped inside the hot steamy room. After closing the door to conceal the two of them inside together, Akihiko then started to strip the moist clothes off of his body. At this point he still had no idea who was in the shower.

"Mmm... daddy!" Akihiko heard moans coming from the shower and immediately knew who it was (as Aki had made him moan like that before *wink wonk*) "I wish daddy was here, it's no fun on my own." Akihiko took this as his cue and pulled back the shower curtain.

Behind the curtain was Makoto Yuki, dripping wet and covered in protein power. Aki gave him a smirk - a kinky sadistic seme smirk. "Looks like daddy's arrived!" Makoto's face lit up as he looked up at he lover. "I hope you didn't start without me."


	2. Chapter 2

"D-daddy? Aren't you going to praise me for being a good boy?" Makoto's face was painted with excitement and anticipation. Akihiko just looked at him, smiling. "Not today, my little one. I'm still extremely sticky after my daily training session."

***

After he had washed his body of all the sticky training juices, gotten out of the shower and dressed himself in his usual attire, he put the TV on. In no more then 420 seconds he heard a knock on his door. As he turned the TV off and got up to answer it, his face flushed pink at the thought that it might be Makoto.

He opened the door and to his disappointment he didn’t see Makoto's sexy face but Junpei standing in only his underwear, leaning on the door frame in what seemed to be an attempted sexy JoJo pose. "I heard you broke of your thing with Makoto - care to take me on instead?" Junpei winked at him in a disturbing way.

Akihiko moved closer to Junpei's face. This was all too quick for Junpei and he was blushing very heavily. His face showing a mass of annoyance, Aakihiko stopped moving when he was close to Junpei's ear and whispered "I would never love you and anyone who ships us is a baka." Junpei let out a single tear and then ran down the hall towards his dorm.

Concerned by what Junpei had said, Akihiko walked to Makoto's room and heared sobbing. His seme instincts kicked in as he shouted out his boyfriend's name. He entered by almost breaking down the door and he saw Makoko curled up in the far corner of his room. He ran over to him 69x faster the the speed of light and sat down next to him. "What's wrong, my little one?" Aki asked his upset bb.

"Y-y-you don't love me anymore!!" Yuki said through his tears. Aki looked at him with a comforting smile and put his hands on Makoko's face, holding him softly. "What are you taking about babe? Of cause I love you (no homo)!"

"B-but, you didn't want to fuck me in the shower!" The blue haired boi was still in tears. Akihiko kissed him on the forehead and held his boyfriend in his arms. He wiped Yuki's tears away and turned to him. "In that case, why don't we take this to bed?"


	3. Chapter 3

"O-okay then Sanada-senpai," Akihiko and Makoto sat at the edge of the bed. "P-p-please take it slow daddy!" Suddenly Makoto felt Akihiko place his warm hand against his thigh and softly moaned. "You're so cute when you're flustered Makoto-kun."

Makoto blushed. "Don't say things like that. It's not like I like you or anything, b-baka!" Akihiko giggled. Embarrassed, Yuki quickly looked away. Akihiko slowly put his free hand on Makoto's face and moved it to face his. The space between them shortened untill their lips touched. It was a deep kiss that lasted exactly 69 seconds long. 

Akihiko pushed makoto backwards onto the bed so that he was on top of him. They continued to kiss untill Akihiko broke them apart and said "Do you want me to go further?"

"Oh Aki-daddy," Makoto replied through moans. "I thought you'd never ask."

***

After a whole night of love making, Akihiko lead in bed awake. Asleep next to him was his boyfriend, who nuzzled his head into his naked body. Akihiko blushed thinking about how much he loved the blue haired boy lying beside him.

Morning came and Akihiko felt nervous. this being because today would be the day he proposed to his lover. He wanted everyone in S.E.E.S. to know how much he loved Makoto Yuki, soon to be Makoto Sanada.

He got the ring from his dormitory and admired it. It wouldn't be able to fit on Makoto's finger as it was larger then an 'average' ring. This is because it was no ordinary ring. It was not meant to go on his finger, if you get what I mean. Akihiko smiled perversely at the thought of his significant other wearing this.


	4. Chapter 4

"Makoto-kun" I saw the beautiful blue haired boy in front of me and called out to him. He had 'Muscle Blues' on extremely loud in his headphones as he normally did. This meant he couldn't hear me, so I ran up to him and embraced him from behind. Shocked, he quickly took off his headphones and looked at me with an annoyed expression. 

"Sanada-senpai, you scared me." He blushed as he avoided my eye contact. I giggled at his cute expression and hugged him tighter, absorbing all of his body heat on this cold winter morning. "I'm sorry." I kissed him on the cheek and let him go. He smiled at me and I smiled back.

We walked to class with each other, even though we do not have classes together. "So... how do you feel?" I ask my significant other, genuinely concerned. He gave me a confused expression. "You know, after last night." He then gave me a look as if to tell me not to talk about it, but I just laughed. He replied with a quick "I-I'm fine" which I was bear-ly able to hear.

We were nearing the place where our paths split. I took Makoto's hands in mine and slowly pull him close to me. "I have something important to ask you after class. Please meet me under the biggest cherry blossom tree at 5:00pm." With a nod, he let go of my hands and merged into the crowd of people until I could no longer see him. 

***

It was 5:17pm that afternoon and I was standing alone at the place where my lover was meant to meet me. I was wearing my very best red sweater vest for this occasion and was feeling extremely nervous. In the distance I could see a person I knew very well running toward where I was standing.

"There's my two-fisted protein junkie, I've been looking for you. I forgot where we were meeting." Makoto smiles apologetically. I smile back, and stared into his eyes. I check my pockets to make sure I have what I need and take a deep breath deep breath deep breath.


	5. Chapter 5

I was still out of breath from running over to my Aki-daddy. Completely clueless as to why he summoned me here, I go to ask him when he takes my hands in his. Probably blushing horrendously, I look down to avoid Akihiko's embarrassingly seductive eyes. The comfortable weather and beautiful scenery made this a perfect moment but I was still in the dark as to why we were here.

Breaking the silence, Akihiko says "Today has been our sixth month and ninth day of being together," I giggle a little, who documents a date like that? He continues. "And in the time I have known you, I've realised a lot about myself. You've made me realise that I could love more then just boxing and protein. Makoto Yuki... I love you!"

I closed my eyes as tears fell. I was so happy. "So..." Akihiko knelt down in front of me. "Will you stay with me forever, as more than friends?" In his hand, Akihiko held a ring that was fairly plain and quite large. "O-of course I will, but it's not like I like you or anything!" I replied almost instantly. Akihiko lightly chuckled as he stood up and we shared a short kiss.

***

Akihiko said that he would like to spend the night with me in a love hotel and I was so happy. We ordered room service and sat down on the bed to watch my favorite anime 'Sherlock Bones.' My head was resting on Akihiko's sexy shoulder so I had to look up to see him. He looked back down at me and asked "What's wrong, my little one?"

He sounded worried. I didn't want to make Aki-daddy worried. "Oh, it's n-nothing... just that I was wondering why this ring doesn't fit. It's clearly too big to fit on any of my fingers?" Suddenly a sadistic smile appeared on Akihiko's face. "Well Makoto, that's because it doesn't belong on your finger." I suddenly felt both his hands either side of my waist an he got on top of me.

"W-wait, Sanada-senpai, w-where does it go th-then?" I was almost afraid too ask. Akihiko moved his body and softly bit my ear and seductively whispered to me. "I'll show you but only if you stop using those honorifics with me now that we are engaged, Makoto... Sanada." Shivers ran through my body as I anticipated what was to come.


	6. Chapter 6

The big day had finally arrived. The wedding was taking place in Tartarus during dark hour because as Akihiko had requested, so only a select could attend. Junpei wasn't invited. 

Makoto was preparing himself for Mitsuru to walk him down the aisle. He was wearing a white kimono (because this is Japan) and secretly had his ring on ;) which Akihiko thought he would never wear again after telling him where it goes.

Mitsuru was wearing an extremely sexy suit and took Makoto's arm in hers. "You ready to become Akihiko's bitch forever?" The blue haired boy nodded and smiled at his senpai. With that, they both stepped out and started walking down the aisle.

Akihiko had invited everyone they knew. all of S.E.E.S. was there and everyone whom Makoto had a social link with. There were even some people who he didn't know there. There was an American defence attorney with what looked like his prosecutor husband and a British professor with a small boy reading a book about baseball.

This was all quite a lot to take in and before Yuki knew it he was standing next to Akihiko at the alter. Akihiko was wearing a suit with a red sweater vest (of course) and was smiling down at is very soon to be husband. Makoto turned to see Teddie in a Vicar's outfit and holding a copy of CLAMP’s JoJo doujin.

He began to speak "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two pimps together in holy matrimony. The seme : Akihiko Sanada, do you take makoto to be your bitc- i mean, waif- i mean, husband?"

Akihiko looked Makoto straight in the eyes giving him a kinky look. "I do." Makoto blushed extremely hard. "And do you, the uke : Makoto Yuki take Akihiko to be your Aki-daddy?" Without hesitation makoto says, "I do butitsnotlikeilikeyouoranything b-baka."

Teddie then continued, "If there are any homophobes here, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"oBjEcTiOn!" Suddenly a mans voice comes out of the crowd. A man in a blue suit and spiky hair is stood up. The grey haired man sat next to him had the biggest look of disappointment Makoto had ever seen. "I don't have a problem your honour, I just thought this was funny and quite appropriately timed."

"You can now lay this eg- I mean, now make out or whatever." Teddie waddled away and Akihiko took Makoto by the waist, pulling him close. He leaned in close and kissed him. The audience the applauded and everyone was happy.

The End


End file.
